


Shh, Adam

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Fear of Discovery, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know, didn’t think he’d be so easy for it, didn’t realize what would happen until the first fingertip pushed inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Praise Kink

“That’s it, little brother,” Sam whispers, breath hot against Adam’s ear. One hand is clamped tightly over his mouth to muffle his whimpers, and the other is three-finger deep inside him, spreading him achingly wide and teasing at his prostate. “Knew you’d like this, take it so pretty even if it hurts.” 

 

Adam whines against Sam’s palm, cheeks hot with embarrassment. He didn’t know, didn’t think he’d be so easy for it, didn’t realize what would happen until the first fingertip pushed inside. He’s clutching at the sheet with one hand and gripping Sam’s wrist with another, not sure if he wants to pull it away so he can breathe or clutch it closer to make sure he doesn’t wake Dean. 

 

Dean. Sleeping in the next bed, snoring while Sam finger-fucks Adam silly and whispers filth into his ears. Adam’s got no idea what Dean would say or do if he found out, if he woke up to Adam being fucked by their brother; honestly, Adam’s not sure what he would  _ want _ Dean to do. Is it worse for him to want Dean to slide in with them or for Dean to yell and boot them to the curb?

 

“Shh,” Sam soothes as he pulls his fingers out, shushing Adam’s groan of disappointment. Something thicker nudges at him instead, and he goes stiff when he realizes it’s Sam’s cock. “Hey, just relax. You can take it.” 

 

Adam wills his body slack, eyes clenching shut as his brother’s thick cock slowly pushes inside him. Sam kisses his neck and murmurs “Good boy,” steadily thrusting in until he’s buried as deep as he can go. Clenching reflexively, Adam moans at the thickness inside him and the slight burn of the stretch. He can just feel Sam grunt against his back, and the hand that had been in his ass grips his cock. 

 

Sam’s experience is evident in the even rolls of his hips, and the way his cock drags consistently over Adam’s prostate. He keeps the strokes of his hand in time with his thrusts, the bed just barely creaking with their movements. Adm rocks back, seeking more friction instinctively and letting his moans be muffled against Sam’s hand. 

 

“There you go, so good for me.” Sam’s words are a breath, ghosting over the tiny hairs on the back of Adam’s neck. 

 

_ I’m gonna come _ , Adam realizes quickly. He’s going to come with one brother’s cock in his ass while the other sleeps in the neighboring bed. A part of him shudders when he finds himself wishing Dean were awake just so he could find out what it’s like to have a cock sink into him when he’s already full of come

 

The cock inside him feels impossibly large when Adam comes, body tightening around it and stealing a low moan from Sam’s mouth, muffled against his neck. He spills wet and sticky over Sam’s hand and the sheets, nearly writhing out of his brother’s grip. Sam drags him close, shoving in deep as he comes with a low sound, and the squish of come is evident as the drag of Sam’s cock smoothes out even more. 

 

Sam pants, hot and damp along Adam’s throat. His hand finally drops from the younger boy’s mouth, letting him suck in the first deep breath he’d gotten since Sam tugged his boxers down. Come gets wiped on already-dirty sheets, and Sam holds Adam close. 

 

“Think you can be a nice, warm sock for my cock, little brother?” 

 

“Sam,” soft, pleading for goodness knows what. Sam kisses his neck sweetly. 

 

“Sleep.” 

 

Adam does, somehow, tired enough to drift off even with Sam’s come and soft cock nestled in his hole. He gets another soft, good-morning kiss before Sam slides out of him and out of bed to hop in the shower. 


End file.
